


5岁的金振焕和5个金振焕

by Flower10



Category: ikon
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flower10/pseuds/Flower10
Relationships: 具焕
Kudos: 2





	5岁的金振焕和5个金振焕

“5岁的几南尼和5个几南尼？”  
“当然是5岁的几南尼了，几南尼有5个的话就太不像话了。”

金振焕放下手机，进了具晙会的房间。房间的主人背对着门坐在书桌前，他耳中塞着耳机，翘着一条腿，全神贯注在macbook上放着的美剧上，没发现屋子里进了人。  
金振焕轻手轻脚地走近，矮身从具晙会腋下钻入他怀中。  
具晙会身体一颤，看到是他后松了口气：“啊，吓我一跳。”  
金振焕露出得逞的坏笑，扒下具晙会翘起的腿，毫不客气地跨坐在他腿上。具晙会环住他腰，另一只手摘下一边的耳机。  
“为什么5个我不像话？”金振焕问，明明是质问的话，却说的软软糯糯。  
“啊，这个啊。”具晙会说，“有5个几南尼的话，我就没法独占你了。”  
金振焕眨了眨眼睛，似懂非懂：“为什么？”  
“5个几南尼都会乖乖待在我身边吗？”  
“Emmm——”金振焕沉吟半天，给出答案，“不会呢。”  
“绝对不会的。”具晙会语气肯定，“所以当我抱着你时，另外的你可能会和bobby哥在一起，和粲右玩游戏，甚至会回到济州岛，说不定就永远留在那不回来了。”  
具晙会说的很认真，与金振焕对视的眼睛亮亮的，浓密的下睫毛编织成细细的下眼线，让那双眼睛看起来无辜又深情。  
“为什么说得那么可怜啊。”金振焕拽了下他耳朵，“世界上独一无二的金振焕现在就在你怀里呢，这才是事实不是吗？”  
具晙会笑起来：“这倒是。”  
他伸手揽住金振焕后颈，将他的脑袋压向自己，仰首亲了他一口，发出响亮的“啵”一声。  
“我直播的时候也有人问了这个问题，5岁的具晙会和5个具晙会，我选的也是5岁的，知道为什么吗？”  
“因为吵。”具晙会了然道。  
“这只是其一啦，还有个理由是，”金振焕压低了声音，“5个具晙会的话，我会死在床上的。”  
这话叫具晙会大笑起来，他捏了把金振焕的屁股：“oh thank you！非常感谢你的认可！5个晙内你也能承受的，几南尼，相信自己。”  
“不了，谢谢，一个的话就刚刚好。”金振焕舔着唇，笑得又纯又野，“还剩几个套子？”  
具晙会伸长了手拉开抽屉翻了翻，“只有3个了。”  
“今晚把它们全部用掉吧。”金振焕往他怀里挪了挪，低下头与他脑门贴着脑门，鼻尖抵着鼻尖，“如果用完了还有，就让你射进来。”  
具晙会觉得心脏好似化作了一汪蜜泉，又好像变成了喷发的火山，喷涌而出的岩浆变成烟花，噼里啪啦的在大脑皮层绽放。  
“真的嘛？”具晙会喉结滚动，眼神也变得炙热。他揉着金振焕的后脑，每说一个字就吻他一下，“就算你哭着求我我也不会停下。”

金振焕笑起来，似不屑又似万分期待。

“来，把我干哭。”他说。


End file.
